dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spopovich (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 16 Spopovich collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 1 *Release date: 1996 The first Spopovich model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 1 (Series 1). Spopovich stood firm with his wrestling garb, brutish facial reaction, and bulging muscles as pronounced as ever. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Kid Goten and Kid Trunks as Mighty Mask, Goku with a Halo, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *“Super Guerriers” Coffret 1 alternate version *Release date: 1996 This Spopovich was very similar to the Coffret No1 with a minor difference. His foot was placed outward in a fighting stance rather than maintaining both his feet at the same distance on the ground. This set was no exclusion as it was also re-released by Irwin Toy along with the forthcoming and previous miniature sets. The mini-figure remains the same although its size is only at an inch and a half, and aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the 1.5 to 2 inch miniature releases that went along with the initial Super Guerriers figures. *Billes Super Guerriers Coffret No. 1 *Release date: 1996 The same pieces from the previous Coffret No. 1 set have been re-released in an alternate packaging with some mini transparent balls featuring some character images printed inside them. The packaging reads "Billes" and the common "Super Guerriers" printing is also seen. The details still describe the collection as "Coffret No. 1" regardless of being an alternate boxart and packaging scheme. The figurines remain unaltered and are the same models as well. The packaging reflects a nice glossy, shiny touch as well as having some original pieces from the first Coffret set and others from additional Coffret sets, which include Spopovich, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, and Super Saiyan adult Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *12 Super Guerriers tin set *Release date: 1996 This 12-piece tin set was released by AB in 1996 (dated 1989) and included the first few Coffret pieces from the Super Guerriers mini lineups. The figurines are all re-releases of the same models but come in this specially designed tin set that reads "12 Super Guerriers." The tin lid portrays Videl as Great Saiyawoman and figurines included in the set are Spopovich, Zangya, Kibito, Supreme Kai, Broly, kid Goten & kid Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan kid Trunks, Super Saiyan kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, and Goku. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie A *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Vegeta preparing his Big Bang Attack. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Android 19, Spopovich, Super Buu with white Gi, Janemba with sword, Janemba, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Minotia, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Frieza in his second form, Uub, Frieza in his final form, Zangya, Android 16, Super Buu, Fortuneteller Baba, Gokule, Puar, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, a Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost, Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, adult Gohan, Perfect Cell, Saike Demon, Super Saiyan Goku, and Broly for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Full Color Battle Set 6 *Release date: 1993 This vintage 6-piece set released by Bandai for distribution in its Taiwan division comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Spopovich from Coffret No. 1. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Others included in this set were Kid Goten and Kid Trunks as Mighty Mask, Goku with a Halo, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. *Majin Buu Battle Part 24 Keshi Set *Release date: 1994 This miniature Keshi set Part 24 has included a few of the characters from the Majin Buu Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Babidi, Dabura, Yamu, Spopovich, Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku with Halo, Super Saiyan Broly, and Goku with angelic wings. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series *Release date: 2000 The same Spopovich mini figurine originally distributed by AB was included in a mug shaped like Gohan’s head, this time offered by KidzBiz. This mug model included 12 miniature figurines from the previous Super Guerriers assortments. On the box packaging, a distinct pattern reads “Giochi Preziosi” and “Spiel mit Preziosi” and the series is entitled “The Legend is Here.” Also, the box art depicts Krillin charging his Destructo Disk and Videl with a baseball cap. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Broly, Kid Goten and Kid Trunks in the Mighty Mask outfit, Supreme Kai, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Zangya, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Kibito. *The Legend is Here Series 1 *Release date: 2000 KidzBiz pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Spopovich was no exclusion as he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same and its size is at 2 inches. Aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with KidzBiz’s basic 5 inch lineup. Also included in this same set are Kibito, Kid Trunks and Kid Goten with Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Supreme Kai. *The Legend is Here series 2 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Spopovich miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Spopovich produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Spopovich in the same position. Irwin Toy *“The Saga Continues” Series 1 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Spopovich was no exclusion as he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same and its size is at 2 inches. Aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 1 alternate *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Spopovich was no exclusion as he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same and its size is at 2 inches. Aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. Also included in this same set are Kibito, Kid Trunks and Kid Goten with Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Supreme Kai. *“The Saga Continues” series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines. Spopovich was no exclusion as when series 12 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same although its size is only at an inch and a half, and aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *Irwin Toy’s World Tournament Saga Series 7 *Release date: 2002 Irwin Toy has released Spopovich in its Series 7 lineup. Spopovich is designed highly muscle-bound and stands firm in Irwin’s basic toy line pertaining to the World Tournament Saga. Introduced in 2002, his one arm is in a gripped fist posture while the other in an open posture in order to carry the included accessory, the energy draining device for Babidi’s kili meter. There is great impression around his eyes and teeth. Standing just above 5 inches, the figure is modeled to perfection and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series CCG card and three Dragon Balls. Also included in this Series 7 set is Majin Vegeta, Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Goku. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 4 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Spopovich has made an appearance in volume 4 released in December 2008. The miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better initiate a chibi style. Spopovich’s facial reaction here showcases a brutal grin displaying his teeth and maintaining a fiendish look in his eyes. Unknown *Ceramics set *Release date: 2000 A ceramic Spopovich figurine was released in a miniature set of ceramics which included some of the characters from the Super Guerriers sets. Others included in this miniature ceramic set are Kibito, Zangya, Supreme Kai, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Gohan, Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Broly, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise